Absorbent articles are well known in the art. These articles typically have an absorbent core held or positioned in proximity to the body of a wearer during use by a fastening system in order to capture and absorb bodily exudates discharged from the wearer. Typical absorbent articles include a topsheet facing the wearer, which permits fluid exudates to pass through, and a backsheet, which prevents the exudates from escaping from the absorbent article.
Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers are designed to absorb and contain bodily waste in order to prevent soiling of the body and clothing of the wearer. The disposable diapers typically comprise a single design available in different sizes to fit a variety of wearers ranging from newborns to toddlers undergoing toilet training. The design of the diaper typically affects performance, such as, ability to absorb and contain bodily waste. The size of the diaper typically affects fit, for example, the size of the diaper waist opening, the size of the openings around the thighs, and the length or “pitch” of the diaper.
Articles worn externally to the body of the wearer, such as diapers, are commonly misapplied due to awkward positioning of the wearer or the restless movement of the wearer during fitting. Such misapplication may result in an uneven fit; gaps, which result in leakage; and misplaced parts (such as fasteners), which may result in marking the skin of the wearer and/or discomfort. This is particularly true of caregivers dealing with uncooperative wearers such as babies. Babies, even from a young age, move their legs into awkward positions, roll from side to side, or even violently resist diaper changes using hand and leg motions. As a result, the caregiver often has to hold portions of the wearer's body as well as the diaper during the change process making it very difficult to achieve proper alignment of the diaper for fitting.
Attempts have been made in the art to improve the process of applying an absorbent article to the wearer such as by using an external change aid such as described in co-pending European Patent Application No. 01117671 filed Jul. 26, 2001. The change aids described in said application are devices that assist in the application or removal of articles worn primarily externally on the body of the wearer, especially hygienic absorbent articles, such as diapers, adult incontinence articles, feminine protection articles and the like. However, such external devices are not integrated in the absorbent article itself requiring the caregiver to purchase an extra device
Thus, there is a need for a disposable diaper including features that facilitate the changing process. Particularly, there is a need for a diaper having intuitive elements that facilitate a change by enabling a caregiver to get the fit on the wearer right the first time with minimal, if any, adjustment. There is also a need for a diaper having versatile change elements that enable it to be fitted to a wearer while the wearer is standing or lying down where in either case the diaper can easily be fitted to the wearer without instruction.